fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Warriors
Fire Emblem Warriors (ファイアーエムブレム無双 Fire Emblem Musou) is an upcoming hack and slash game for the Nintendo Switch and the New Nintendo 3DS. This collaboration between Intelligent Systems and the Koei Tecmo studios Omega Force and Team Ninja is a crossover between the Fire Emblem series and Koei Tecmo's Warriors franchise. Release Fire Emblem Warriors marks the second time a Nintendo IP has received a Koei Tecmo Warriors styled game, the first being Hyrule Warriors. It also marks the third time Nintendo characters have appeared in a Warriors game: the first was Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle, who appeared as a guest character in the Wii version of Samurai Warriors 3. Fire Emblem Warriors was briefly showcased during the Nintendo Switch Presentation on January 12, 2017. The trailer briefly teased Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening. During a Fire Emblem Nintendo Direct, gameplay was shown of Chrom in battle. The trailer concluded with a slated release of Fall 2017 and a version developed specifically for the New Nintendo 3DS was also announced for a Fall 2017 release. In an article on the game in the Japanese magazine Famitsu released the week of May 30, 2017, it was confirmed that the bulk of the game's roster will be comprised of characters from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Awakening, and Fates, in addition to original characters created for the game. Plot That day, the country of Aytolis was covered in uttermost darkness. There was no warning when the Gates of the Other World suddenly appeared in the royal castle. Then, powerful monsters gushed out one after the other, trampling the castle garrison. —The royal castle quickly fell. And slowly but surely, darkness ate into the country. However, there is still hope. The two shadows who escaped the royal castle covered in flames were Rowan and Lianna, the children of the late king. And then, the thread of fate spun by the legendary heroes began to spin… Carrying the Fire Shield given to them by their mother, the two heroes’ journey to confront the powerful darkness begins here. Gameplay As a part of Koei Tecmo's larger Warriors franchise, Fire Emblem Warriors is a hack-and-slash action game in which the player fights in battlefields populated with hundreds of enemies. The player can execute combos to cut through enemies while working toward completing a series of stage objectives. Each playable character also has a unique special attack (called a Musou attack in other Warriors titles) that can be executed when the special attack gauge is filled. Unique to Fire Emblem Warriors is a special stun gauge that appears for enemy officers, in addition to their health gauge. When the stun gauge is depleted, the player character can unleash a critical strike, which is accompanied by a flourish similar to the critical attack flourish in titles like Fire Emblem Awakening. Players can switch between multiple playable characters on a battlefield at will and pair up with allies in a mechanic inspired by the pairing mechanic seen in Awakening and Fates. Characters not under the player's control can be given directions on the map screen. When the player character levels up, the action pauses to display a Fire Emblem-style Level Up screen. This can be toggled off in the menu if players don't wish the action to be interrupted. The game, like Hyrule Warriors, will have compatibility with amiibo, though the details of its functions are unknown. Two new amiibo will be released in conjunction with the game. One based on Chrom, and another on the younger version of Tiki. Fire Emblem Content Characters *Marth (Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem) *Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Corrin (Female) (Fire Emblem Fates) *Ryoma (Fire Emblem Fates) *Xander (Fire Emblem Fates) New Characters *Rowan *Lianna *Darius *Yelena Weapons The following weapons were also briefly shown in the trailer: *Falchion (Archanea version) *Falchion (Awakening version) *Yato *Raijinto *Siegfried External links *Official Japanese website *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' at the Koei Wikia Videos File:Fire_Emblem_Warriors_-_%27Extended_Gameplay%27_Nintendo_Switch_Presentation_2017_Trailer File:Fire Emblem Warriors - Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2017 Gallery File:FEW logo JP.png|The Japanese logo. File:FEWarriors_SwitchDirect.png|The English logo. File:FEW characters E3.png|Characters revealed at E3 in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Anna_Twitter.png|Anna in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Shield_of_Seals.png|The Shield of Seals in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Chrom_Screen_1.png|Chrom, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Xander_Screen_1.png|Xander, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Ryoma_Screen_1.png|Ryoma, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_FCorrin_Screen_1.png|Female Corrin, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Marth_Screen_1.png|Marth, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Shion_Screen_1.png|Rowan, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_Cry.png|Rowan and Lianna crying out for their mother. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_and_ThirdGuy.png|Rowan and Lianna. File:Warriors_Lian_Screen_1.png|Lianna, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Yelena_Watching_Children.png|Yelena watching her children fight. File:Warriors_Yelena_Trapped.png|Yelena trapped. File:Warriors_Starting_Castle.png|The starting castle. File:Warriors_Darios_Replacement.png|This image is called "Switch_FireEmblemWarriors_E32017_illustration_09_Training_with_Darios_replacement" according to the official press kit.